monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaela Thriller
Michaela Thriller View source *History Michaela Thriller is another, more coordinated daughter of the zombies. About the Character Physical Description Michaela has long, wavy, almost navy blue hair, and a few stray locks fall over her face. She has pale blue skin that requires intense skin care seeing as it's dead skin, and her eyes are blueish grey with a glowing yellow where the white should be. She has a slim, attractive body and very toned legs from her dancing. Personality Michaela is a very athletic ghoul with a passion for music and dancing. She also tends to be a little testy with people who judge her abilites because of her being a zombie, and can appear a little hostile at first. She's often worried about being underestimated or looked down on because of her zombie nature, and fights to prove that she's as good as any other monster. However, once you get to know her and she trusts that you won't underestimate her abilities, she's a fierce friend and a whirlwind of fun and excitement. She loves getting up to mischief with her friends, and every day with her is a new adventure. Oddly, she prefers the company of other monsters over her zombie brethren. She gets impatient with other zombies, growing bored of keeping pace with their shuffling ramble and simple-mindedness. She much prefers to hang out with other monsters like vampires and werecats, finding she has more in common with them. She's a fast-paced girl, always on the move, which can often lead to her becoming impatient and bored if others can't keep up. She's always finding new things to do or see and loves discovering new music or dance styles. Classic Monster Michaela Thriller is a child of two zombies, like Ghoulia Yelps. The only difference between the two ghouls is the fact that Michaela's parents are a little more agile than typical zombies, similar to the zombies in the 1983 music video "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. Michaela's age also means that she's had a little more time than many zombies to work on her co-ordination - since birth she had been extremely embarrassed by her "zombie shuffle" and worked hard to move normally. She also learned to speak English to fit in better with other kids at school, wanting to socialise with other monsters rather than just other zombies. Relationships Family Michaela lives with her parents, who are both zombies. Like their daughter, they're very agile and coordinated. The family is well known for their ability to move and talk normally, unlike most zombies. Friends Her BFF is a vampire named Gerardine Revenge. She is also acquainted with Ripper Grimm, the niece of the Grim Reaper, and Dustine Dirt, the daughter of the Dust Monster Bunnies. Pets Michaela had a pet goldfish once, but as far as she knows, her pet cat must've ate it because one afternoon after coming home from school, she couldn't find the fish anywhere in its bowl. Trademark Outfit Michaela loves fashion from the 80's era, plus lots of black and leather. Her most common outfit consists of an reddish-orange leather jacket with black accents over a black T-shirt. She wears that with a black miniskirt that has a gray and orange plaid print held up with a silver-studded belt. She wears reddish-orange thigh-high fishnet stockings and shimmery silver socks covered by shin-high black leather boots. *Note: This is not my personal OC. She belongs to an online aquaintance of mine; she's on www.deviantart.com under the username of http://itsbeen10fuckinyears.deviantart.com/ . Category:Original Characters Category:Zombie Category:Females